ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Sammy K. Ferret
Sammy K. Ferret'Announcer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:03-03:05). Time Life Entertainment. ''Announcer says: "It's the Sammy K. Ferret Show!" was a cartoon character that Ray Stantz and Slimer really liked.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 02:56-02:58). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Looking for our favorite program." History On a dark and stormy night, at midnight, a mysterious supernatural force struck the Ghostbusters' television and turned Sammy into a ghost. Sammy broke loose in the real world causing all sorts of mischief. The longer he remained in the real world, the more real and dangerous he became.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 10:19-10:25). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The longer Sammy remains in our world, the more real and dangerous his cartoon creations become." In his wake, a trail of cartoon manifestations spread like a viral epidemic. Since he wasn't bound by the laws of physics, he seemed to be impossible to trap.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 11:08-11:11). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "And it's spreading like an epidemic wherever Sammy goes." Ray devised an ambush scenario: Slimer would make a full capacity audience laugh and attract Sammy. The Ghostbusters would then trap him. However, the Proton Streams went directly through Sammy and he fled the scene. Undaunted, Egon Spengler deduced if they could get Sammy mad enough, he would revert to his true form and become trappable.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:53-19:04). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Although as a cartoon, Sammy is immune to our throwers, I'm convinced underneath the funny facade he's simply an ego driven ghost that could be caught like any other ghost."Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 19:05-19:10). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "You're saying if we can get him mad enough to show his true colors, we can nail him!" They commandeered the Lenny Jayson Show and repeatedly taunted him and turned the crowd against him. Sure enough, Sammy showed his true form and was trapped. His last words before he was captured were "I'm still the funniest! Hahahahaha!" Some of Sammy's after effects were not immediately dissipated and remained for some time, such as Ecto-1's transmogrification into a clown car.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 22:08-22:12). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Some of the after effects may linger a bit. But they'll eventually dissipate." Personality Sammy K. Ferret is very mischievous and egocentric, just like most people would expect from a cartoon character. If someone gets more attention than him, he can't resist the challenge of showing him or her up.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:57-16:02). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "So if somebody else were to get more laughs, I bet Sammy couldn't resist the challenge."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:38-18:40). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He also craves attention." Powers Sammy K. Ferret was a powerful ghost, he could warp reality, and treat the real world like a cartoon, and was only bound by cartoon physics, meaning he was next to impossible to capture.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 15:39-15:42). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He's not bound by the same laws of physics that we are." Even proton beams passed through him, until he exposed his true colors. Trivia *On page 7 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5, Sammy K. Ferret and his show makes a non-canon cameo on an ad at the rail yard. Appearances '''The Real Ghostbusters *"Stay Tooned" References Gallery Collages SammyKFerretinStayToonedepisodeCollage.png|True form Primary Canon SammyKFerret07.jpg|First appearing during storm SammyKFerret01.png|Sammy in his cartoon form SammyKFerret03.jpg|Title card of TV show SammyKFerret04.jpg|Emerging from TV SammyKFerret08.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret09.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret10.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret11.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret12.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret13.jpg|Cartoon form SammyKFerret05.jpg|Close up SammyKFerret14.jpg|True form SammyKFerret15.jpg|True form SammyKFerret16.jpg|True form SammyKFerret17.jpg|True form SammyKFerret06.jpg|Trapped Secondary Canon SolsSammyBrightWaveIDWV2Issue5.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Non Canon SammyKFerretInStoryboard01.jpg|As seen in storyboard Category:Ghosts Category:RGB Characters